poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuna and the Desolation of Malefor
Yuna and the Desolation of Malefor is the second movie of Yuna's Princess Adventure based on The Hobbit Trilogy. Summery Princess Yuna, her friends, their guardians and company of Spyro, his Company, The Skylanders, The Doom Raiders and the Cloudcracker Villains have finally reached Gargoy and met up with Goliath and his clan of Gargoyles. Now, They must continue their way to Orionis and Yuna will finally come face to face with Malefor, The Dark Master Dragon and Ishani will soon have a new born foal. Plot Months ago/Star Swirl and Thomas spoke Months ago, Prince Thomas was summoned by Star Swirl the Bearded about the task that was given to Princess Yuna and her friends to reclaim the Kingdom of Orionis. In the present, Princess Yuna and her Company were trying to avoid the Pure Ones and while trying to reach Orionis. Meeting Beorn/Going threw the Dark Forest/Rescued by the Ga'Hoole Guardians Later, They discovered a Giant Bear who is actually Beorn's bear form as Yuna and the others ran inside his cavern until he goes into his Human form. Later, Beorn got to his human form as Star Swirl spoke to him about the kingdom of Orionis. In the dark forest, Things were crawling with Giant Spiders coming out of nowhere. Then, The Owl Guardians of Ga'Hoole came to the rescue and with them were Soren, Gylfie, Twilight, Digger, Ezylryb (a.k.a. Lyze of Kiel) and Otulissa and they were taken to Ga'Hoole where they'll be safe from the Pure Ones. Hospitality of Ga'Hoole/Given support from the King and Queen Meanwhile with Luna, She was too concern about her well being. Princess Titanic, Queen Olympic, Empress Titanic II and Duchess Britannic told her to have faith in her. Back with the foals, Boron and Barran were given hospitality to Yuna and her company while they spend the night. Later, Prince Edmond and Princess Yuna spoke to Boron and Barran for their support for Orionis and they gave it to them. Taken the raft to Gargoy/The Chase from the Huns and Pure Ones/Made it to Gargoy The next morning, Yuna, her friends, their guardians, The Skylanders, The Doom Raiders and Company and Spyro's friends took the raft that take them up river to Gargoy and Soren, Gylfie, Twilight, Digger and Ezlryb accompanied them as they continued on their quest. Meanwhile, Thomas and Lady were awfully worried about Edmond. But they remembered to have faith in his safety as well as Luna and Hiro had faith in Yuna as they continued on to Gargoy. With the foals, They were being chased by Shan-Yu and the Huns and Metal Beak/Kludd, Nyra and the Pure Ones. As they tried to escape, The baby foal in Ishani was kicking her. They managed to escape from them, And they finally reached the town of Gargoy. A Happy Family Reunion/Meeting Goliath and his Clan/Only one night left Later, Yuna and her group have finally reached Gargoy and there waiting for them were all of their friends and family and with them were Goliath and his Clan of Gargoyles, Elisa Maza, Bronx, Angela, Hudson, Brooklyn, Broadway and Lexington. Then, They reached a mansion and meet up with Captain John Smith and Cassim. That night, Yuna and her friends were getting ready to prepare the final night before the full moon. Dusty was too concern for Ishani. Prince Derek, Princess Odette and Alise comfort him and help him feel better. Made it to Orionis/The Full Moon Rises/Ishani in Labor The very next morning, The foals and their company are to journey through the mountain and to Orionis. But Duchess Petunia had to stop Ishani from going to the mountain due to her condition. So, Dusty had to stay back and watch over her. Then, Luna used her magic and raised the full moon just in time for Prince Edmond to unlock the secret door to Orionis. Just then, Ishani was going into Labor and Britannic had to help Dusty watch over her. Face to Face with Malefor/Goliath's Rescue for Yuna/Sebeena was born In the dark treasury, Yuan venture deep inside and there she saw the Rainbow Stone. Just then, Malefor awoke and discovered that she's got the Rainbow Stone. The Mixels had to take the cubits and go into their max and the Maximals had to go on their robot form. In rage, Malefor fought with Yuna. Back at Gargoy, Princess Celestia had to go send Goliath and some of his clan to help Yuna and the others. Angela, Broadway, Lexington and Brooklyn choose to stay and help Dusty and Petunia watch over Ishani as Goliath, Elisa, Hudson and Bronx go to Orionis and help Yuna and Company. Inside the Mansion, Angela, Broadway, Lexington and Brooklyn were concern for Dusty and how worried he was. Petunia helped Deliver Ishani's baby foal. It was a filly and she was given the name "Princess Sebeena "Bahula" Crophopper", It was a Miracle. Edmond vs Malefor/"I Am Eternal. I Am Death" Meanwhile, Yuna was getting weak after fighting Malefor. So, Edmond had to help Yuna and reclaimed Orionis for his family name and used his magic and blast Malefor. Then, He got upset and decided to wipe out all in Garoy. Yuna felt guilty. Trivia *This film is based on The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug. *This is when Sebeena Crophopper was born. *Princess Cornelia served as the narrator in this film. *The story concludes with Yuna and the Battle of the Ten Armies. Songs #Who Will? - Princess Cornelia, Queen Georgina, Empress Samantha and Duchess Petunia # Scenes #Months ago/Star Swirl and Thomas spoke #Meeting Beorn/Going threw the Dark Forest/Rescued by the Ga'Hoole Guardians #Hospitality of Ga'Hoole/Given support from the King and Queen #Taken the raft to Gargoy/The Chase from the Huns and Pure Ones/Made it to Gargoy #A Happy Family Reunion/Meeting Goliath and his Clan/Only one night left #Made it to Orionis/The Full Moon Rises/Ishani in Labor #Face to Face with Malefor/Goliath's Rescue for Yuna/Sebeena was born #Edmond vs Malefor/"I Am Eternal. I Am Death" Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Movies Category:Iamnater1225